


Sleepover

by AisforInterval



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I missed mah boiz, so I slapped some shit together real quick. Like, "not even fucking around with the wallpaper or carpet" quick.</p>
<p>Cuz everyone enjoys 100% heterosexual sleepovers.</p>
<p>And it’s ok Sam, I was making that exact same face while drawing your stupid nightmare shirt. u vu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover




End file.
